garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Lockwood
Name: Kevin John Lockwood, ~Power-in-the-Darkness~ * Former Names: ~Long-Climb-Ahead~ * Gender: Male * Breed: Homid * Auspice: Ragabash * Tribe: Glass Walkers * Rank: Cliath * Date of Birth: June 4, 1989 * Packs: Requiem (formerly), Vendetta (current) * Positions: None Misc: * Creation Date: December, 2004 * Creation Rank: Cub (0) * Departure Date: Notes: Kevin Lockwood was a teenage British sprinter who happened to be in Washington for an under-16 athletics tournament when he revealed himself to be Garou by unexpectedly Firsting on some street thugs who tried to rob him. Found by Scratch and taken to the farm, the lost cub dallied with the Get of Fenris for a while and made himself unpopular with some by staging a faked suicide, before unexpectedly asking to join the Glass Walkers and being taken to the city safehouse where Natalie Baker the Glass Walker Elder arranged for his education. He was given the cubname Long-Climb-Ahead by Tu after gazing at some jagged mountains in the Umbra and speculating what they might want to say to him. As a cub there was some tension over his choice, especially when he proved to have a Past Life spirit in his head, one Hjalmar ~Claws-of-the-North~, a Get of Fenris. The elders of Get and Glass Walkers, Signe and Natalie, both claimed him; Megan as Sept Alpha declared that his own choice of the latter tribe remained valid despite Hjalmar's presence. He succeeded in his Rite of Passage in July 2005; tasked with bringing power back to the Glass Walkers' bunker, he did so by stealing a gasoline generator from a house outside the city and installing it. From this he took his deedname ~Power-in-the-Darkness~, often abbreviated to ~Power-Up~. Somewhat against the advice of his tribemates he joined the pack Requiem under Fenris and proved an enthusiastic member. His career as a cliath almost ended before it started when on his first Revel he was hit by a car on an Umbral highway and came close to death, but Alicia's healing skills saved him. Not long thereafter, he began dating a Glass Walker kinfolk named Aimee Carmichael, a student at the local university. He found himself in a different kind of trouble not long after, when some obscene chalked graffiti in the barn made strong hints at impropriety on the part of Thomas Grey and Tamara. Kevin proved to be the culprit and was punished by Brom, who as his pack alpha made rather an example of him. This resulted in an enmity with Tamara that lasted until her death, and with Grey that has troubled the tribemates' relationship to this day. In fall 2005 a corrupted cockroach spirit troubled the city and caused the death of his tribemate Elanora. Shortly thereafter it attacked Kevin also, and he took a mauling from it before managing to flee. Not long afterwards he and his friend Basil were responsible for the cubnapping of Andrew of the Children of Gaia from a gymnasium in the city. As 2005 came to an end, Aimee was the victim of an attack on campus which had evidence of being the latest in a string of events believed by the Garou to be of the Wyrm. She survived, but her relationship with Kevin was shaken. In early 2006 Kevin survived the departure from the sept under a cloud of his kinfolk friend Jeremy and his packmates Brom, Nikolai and Michael; the cubnapping by himself and Tu of a Glass Walker theurge named Derek; and being caught at least twice while in lupus on the Bawn by some suspicious humans armed with cameras and other technology investigating psychic phenomena in the area. Most recently, he and Basil were revealed as charachs and the pair attempted to flee the sept, but were caught and punished severely. The shadow of this still hangs over Kevin and is likely to do so for a long time. The pack Vendetta came about as a result of this transgression. 2007 began quite well for Kevin as he took over alphaship of Vendetta, but his propensity to make disastrous errors reasserted itself when, on a routine training trip to the Umbra with cubs Chris and Mick he encountered a powerful Weaver-spirit and through indecision, almost allowed it to enter the Caern and plunder it. For this he was condemned to a year's exile to the Bawn, no contact with or possession of anything of the Weaver being permitted. His imprisonment began in October 2007, and there, at present, he remains, usually to be found in a den he's dug himself above a small creek. Frequent visits from packmates and tribemates have not prevented him falling into intermittent severe depression. He has surrendered alphaship of Vendetta to Kaz, though he remains a member in good standing. Category:Glass Walkers Category:Ragabash Category:Present PCs Category:homid Category:Charach Category:Adren